


Swings and Roundabouts.

by TacoTuesday



Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fairground, Marriage, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Teenagers, friends - Freeform, kid boss, rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: “So who are these friends of yours that are supposed to be coming?” Bunny asked as they joined the back of the queue, tilting her head back to let the rays of sun wash over her exposed skin. Summer, finally a time mom let her free.Ren stilled a moment, dark eyes watching his sister as she peered a single eye over to him. Curiosity, that was all it was. “No one important. Just Gat, Aisha, and Troy.” Gat, she muttered; testing the name on her tongue for a moment. That was an odd name to have. “Dex couldn’t make it, and it didn’t really seem like the other’s idea of fun.”“Your friends have weird names.” Bunny noted before tilting her head back down, and fixing a pair of shades from her hair.“Rich coming from someone named Bunny.” He quipped, her head shaking.“Rich coming from someone named Ren.” The two siblings cracked a smile, shaking their heads as they stepped forward, growing closer to the carts.
Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935127
Kudos: 2





	Swings and Roundabouts.

Bunny hadn’t had this much fun since she had left Russia; the fairground appealing to her inner child as she hovered beside her eldest brother, two matching sets of dark eyes falling onto the bright lights that blared at them. She could see children eagerly pulling the hands of their parents, gaggles of teens teasing each other as they waited for rides, and the small smiles of families that waited with food at the stalls. 

Bun knew it was only a travelling fairground, that it wouldn’t be in Stilwater for long, but she prayed that with the happiness the park seemed to exude; it would stay forever. Brencis watched his sister, seeing the smile touch at her lips as she gripped his hand. “Which one first?” She asked, motioning across it all. “We’ve got the waltzers, hellraiser, or the ferris wheel.” 

  
  


Ren grinned. “You don’t want to do The Big One?” He asked, motioning to the tall spire that seemed to spin, sending riders in the air before suspending them upside down and swinging them back down. 

  
  


Her head shook. “You know what mother always says.” Never trust travelling fairs; they both thought; but Bunny wasn’t going to let the few fun days Stilwater had just pass her by. 

  
  


Ren stood beside her before motioning over to the waltzers. “Go on then, that one first.” Their coloured bands matched as she kept close to his side, the purple shirt he seemed to be sporting giving him access amongst the shifting eyes of the crowds. She knew her brother was becoming someone important, that despite mixing in with the wrong crowds, he’d never had such respect. Bunny admired that, she loved her brother deeply and would do anything for him. 

  
  


“So who are these friends of yours that are supposed to be coming?” Bunny asked as they joined the back of the queue, tilting her head back to let the rays of sun wash over her exposed skin. Summer, finally a time mom let her free. 

  
  


Ren stilled a moment, dark eyes watching his sister as she peered a single eye over to him. Curiosity, that was all it was. “No one important. Just Gat, Aisha, and Troy.” Gat, she muttered; testing the name on her tongue for a moment. That was an odd name to have. “Dex couldn’t make it, and it didn’t really seem like the other’s idea of fun.” 

  
  


“Your friends have weird names.” Bunny noted before tilting her head back down, and fixing a pair of shades from her hair. 

  
  


“Rich coming from someone named Bunny.” He quipped, her head shaking. 

  
  


“Rich coming from someone named Ren.” The two siblings cracked a smile, shaking their heads as they stepped forward, growing closer to the carts. 

  
  


Ren pushed her, her foot stumbling to catch her as he smirked. “When they arrive, I don’t want you using me name, alright? You gotta refer to me as something else, as Playa or bro.” 

  
  


Her brow raised. “Playa or Bro? Really?” They sounded like shit names, why would Ren want to roll with that? Was it dangerous for them to know his name? When they seemed to use their own. 

  
  


“Yes, Bunny. Don’t tell them your name, okay? I just want to keep us as safe as we can unless my job gets us in hot water.” Hot water? Dark eyes flickered over Ren’s features as she studied him, concern growing over what he had gotten himself into. She didn’t like the sound of them using false names just to keep their privacy, or that at any time Ren could get into hot water.  He didn’t look any different, any more dangerous than before as his dark hair curled around his cheeks, threatening to dance in darker eyes. His face was still as strong, his jaw just as cut; no cuts lining his skin. Ren was just Ren, her protective older brother. “Bun, tell me you understand.” 

  
  


She nodded. “I understand.” 

  
  


“Good.” He muttered. “Any trouble, these guys will look after you, or you head home to mom.” She cringed at the thought, but his tone was too serious to argue with. “It’s just as a last precaution, I’m not saying anything’s going to happen.” 

  
  


“What have you got yourself into, Ren? Can’t you just tell me?” He seemed to weigh up his options, teeth sinking into his lip as he glanced above her, his height having some advantages. 

  
  


Ren just shrugged. “You’ve seen them around, B. The Third Street Saints, the gang in the Row.” Yeah, she’d seen them around, they sport the purple. His hand motioned to his own shirt, a brow quirking slightly. Oh shit, she thought; her brows raising. “They’re putting me on more missions, which is why I’m not home as much; and they’re trusting me with more responsibilities. If this goes well, we could have enough money to just live a normal life.”

  
  


“You kill people then?” She asked, remembering the articles that crop up in the paper; of gangs that seem to battle one another on the streets until one of them ends up dead. 

  
  


He nodded. “You mind?” Bunny shook her head. “Good, I’m just trying to do the best for you, kid.” 

  
  


“I know. Will you take me to your gang hideout? I’ve always wanted to see one.” Dark and dingy? Full of stripper poles? She was curious. Would there be tons of weapons? Is that where her brother stores his gun or does he carry it on him always? What if there were multiples? Bunny had to search his car next time she was in it; maybe she’d find a grenade - that would be cool as fuck. 

  
  


Ren shot her a look. “Absolutely not, what part of I’m trying to keep you safe do you not get? Mom would have a bitch fit.”

  
  


“But it’d be worth it! I can handle myself.” Another look was sent her way, Bunny turning the puppy dog eyes on him. “Please, Ren. I wanna see!” 

  
  


He shook his head. "You can't handle yourself Bunny, you don't know how to fight or fire a gun. That already tells me you shouldn't be anywhere near it." Bunny frowned, a pout falling to her lips as she crossed her arms and glared at her brother. Wasn't the point of joining a gang so you could learn? "It's not a day care centre for babysitting kids." 

  
  


His comment only sparked anger, the muscles in her jaw tightening. "I'm not a kid, Ren." 

  
  


"You are to me. You're sixteen, you have no business joining a gang." They'll see, she thought as she turned from him, eyes drifting to the waltzers. Somehow, they were next in line; and a smile began to form where the frown was. These were her favourites, being held down by a singular bar, being spun as fast as possible. She knew it was just an adult sized teacup ride, but it was fun.

  
  


Bunny watched eagerly as the ride came to a stop, people beginning to stumble their way off as laughter echoed along the dark corridor. "Two or three?" The man asked, holding out his fingers. 

  
  


"Two." Ren asked, the man motioning to one side as Ren helped her up; the two picking a cart before sitting. There were no seat belts, and part of the seats were held together with tape, but pure excitement thrummed through Bun at the thought. 

Slowly, the ride began to fill up; the last person was strapped in, the operators began to move through before a flick of a switch, and the mechanisms began to move. The whirl was like music to her ears, the lights blinking as Bunny grinned wildly at Ren, Ren grinning madly back. The ride jolted, the carts moving as slowly, they began to rise up and down. A hand gripped the edge of the waltzer, the man turning it. 

They were flung, the seat using the weight as a thrust before the pair were sent spinning; the ride a blur around them as the lights above them blinked rapidly. The music was loud, pumping through her ears as her hands grasped the white bars. Her mind struggled to keep up, laughter trickling from the two. 

"Look!" Ren pointed out as the pair were coming up to the entrance on the next swing round, his hand pointing to a group of three. A young girl with the longest braids Bunny had ever seen, and a wide grin was nestled beside a tall man with dark shades and frosted tips; another not far from them with honey hair and a cigarette hanging from his lips. Was this Gat and the others? 

  
  


The cart turned as her eyes focused on the dark shades, frowning slightly as his gaze followed her before the seat was yanked again, and they were sent spinning. "They your friends?" She asked, barely catching a glance of them the next time round. 

  
  


"Yeah, the man with the glasses is Gat, Aisha's his fiancée; and the blondie is Troy." Bunny turned her head as she went to glance again, finding the blonde still standing there. Where'd the other two go? 

  
  


The ride began to slow, head dancing as everything began to catch up with them. Bunny hummed as Ren grasped her hand, tugging her up from her place as the ride stopped, drawing her out of the cart. Her knees wobbled, but a wide grin stretched on their faces. "Aye, Playa!" A voice called out, their heads turning to the honey haired Troy. 

  
  


Ren grinned. "Aye Troy, you aight?" He greeted, reaching out to grasp their hands, shoulders meeting after. Bunny stood back, watching them from afar as her eyes grew wide. Troy wasn't bad looking, not in the slightest as he grinned at her brother before aqua eyes flicked over. 

  
  


"Yeah, I'm alright. Who's this?" Bunny smiled, finding Ren turning to face Bunny. 

  
  


"This is my kid sister, she's just arrived in Stilwater." Troy nodded, smiling slightly as he thrusted out a hand, Bunny reaching forward to take it. 

  
  


It almost swallowed her hand, his grip light. "Nice to meet you, Kid." Her cheeks flushed, her head nodding as Troy pulled back, smirking. 

  
  


"Where's Gat?" Ren asked, eyes drifting over the crowd as he tried to search for his best friend. 

  
  


"Aisha wanted a drink so he went with her, said he'd be back in a bit." Ren nodded, before dumping his hands into his pockets.

  
  


Bunny's eyes drifted back to Troy, his eyes already focused on her as she bit at her lip, hiding a smile. "Eesh still giving him crap for Cinnamon?" 

  
  


Troy nodded. "You know it, Gat says she refuses to touch him unless he takes a test, and Gat says fuck the test." 

  
  


Ren snorted. "Sounds like him. Thought she'd be used to it by now, he's done it often enough." Bunny's brow rose, why would Aisha be made at Gat for some Cinnamon? 

  
  


"Eh, just can't help himself." Troy's finger found the honey strands again as he pushed them back, his other grasping the cigarette before flicking the ash. "There." He motioned with his chin. 

  
  


Their eyes followed to where Troy motioned, Bunny locking eyes with the small girl who hid behind large shades, pulling back the locks into a ponytail. She was stunning, offering a large grin as the pair approached. "You must be Playa's sister," she began immediately. "He's told me so much about you, Kid." She said, reaching out for her hands. Bunny blushed, smiling at Aisha as word failed to slip from her lips. 

  
  


"Alright, alright. That's enough." A gruff voice interrupted, shaking his head as Johnny looked over them all. "I thought we came here to ride rides, not gossip." He muttered, Bunny straining to look up at him. 

  
  


Aisha pushed him. "Be nice, Johnny." She sated, throwing a wink to Bunny. "I wanna go on The Big One." 

  
  


He cringed. "I ain't fucking going on that death trap." Johnny shook his head. 

  
  


Ren stepped up. "I'll go on it with you, I don't mind." Aisha smiled, wrapping her arm into his elbow as she grinned widely at Johnny. 

  
  


"Just perfect." She enthused. "Kid?" Bunny shook her head furiously, like hell she was getting on that. Death traps like travelling fairgrounds was not her preferred method of death. "Troy?"

  
  


He nodded. "Go on then. Need something to make me feel alive again since riding with Playa." He muttered, throwing his cigarette to the ground. 

  
  


Ren pushed him, rolling his eyes with a smirk. "You sure you're gonna be alright, B? With Johnny?" Bunny glanced over, taking in the taller man before shooting Ren a look. 

  
  


Aisha smiled. "Don't worry, he's soft really." She tried to ease Bunny, before B gave a small nod. "Why don't you ride the tunnel of love ride? Queue looks about the same and you can make fun of people." 

  
  


Johnny huffed but nodded, Ren shooting him a look. Bunny watched the trio turn, disappearing away to the Big One as she gazed up at Johnny. "Come on then." He grumbled, Bunny keeping close to Gat as he led them through the crowds to the ride. 

Bubbles danced in the air, classical music pouring from speakers as Bunny's eyes ran over the pink walls. Red lights and tacky hearts were all she could see, couples eagerly grasping each other's hands in the queue. She cringed, stepping into line with Johnny. 

He was quiet for the most part, the weight of his gaze felt on her shoulders as Bunny only looked forward. She felt awkward, uncomfortable in the slow crawl that was the line. 

She didn't look much like Playa, Johnny thought, gaze flicking over B as she stood rigid like a statue; the eyes and hair perhaps the only thing they shared. He supposed he better say something before the poor girl snaps herself in half like a twig. "So Playa's your brother?" He asked, B nodding. 

Another bout of silence. Johnny's brows rose, eyes searching the walls. "You don't talk much, do you?" 

  
  


The dark eyes dropped, hands wringing themselves. "I don't know you." She mumbled, voice barely carrying as she jutted her chin up. 

  
  


"Johnny, I ride with Playa a lot but you can call me Gat." Johnny Gat. She played with the name before nodding. "I ain't seen you at his house." 

  
  


"Moved back for summer alone." Summer? 

  
  


Johnny's brows quirked. "What? You goin' back to school or somethin'?" She nodded. "You must be young then." 

  
  


"Sixteen." She answered for him, finding themselves moving closer to the entrance. Johnny shot a look of disbelief but kept quiet, trying to find something else to talk about. What did sixteen year olds even like? Leonardo Dicaprio or some shit like that? "Will you take me to where your Gang Hideout is?" She asked, catching him off guard. 

  
  


He frowned. "What?" 

  
  


Did he not here her? Bunny thought as she cocked her head. "I said can you take me to your gang hideout - my brother refuses to show me." 

  
  


He fumbled. "First off, no one calls it a gang hideout." Oh. "Second of all, if your brother says no, I'm sayin' no." 

  
  


Bunny fixed a glare. "Please, he doesn't have to know! I just wanna see!" She whined, the sound grating on his nerves. 

  
  


"No." Bunny huffed, crossing her arms as she forced her lip to wobble, praying for tears to come to her eyes. It was a cheap shot, but Johnny didn't know just how good she was at crocodile tears. The first one fell, followed by another before she sniffed, rubbing at her cheeks to get them red. "You got hay-fever or somethin'?" He asked, turning with side eyes. 

There were tears. Christ, there were tears. She was in his care for all of ten minutes and she was already crying, Playa was going to kill him. "What? Why?" Gat asked motioning to the tears that didn't seem to stop, cascading down her cheeks. 

  
  


Bunny bit down on her lip. "You didn't wanna take me." 

  
  


Really? He thought. "Fine, I'll take ya but you can't tell your brother." A smile lit at her face as though she had won a million dollars, jumping up to wrap her arms around Johnny.

  
  


"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She enthused before hopping back down and turning to the attendant. "What day? Can it be Saturday? I can try see when my brother's home!" 

  
  


Johnny sighed. Sneaky bitch. "Yeah, yeah. I'll pick you up, you better be home when I do." She nodded eagerly, a wide grin stretching across her lips. 

The attendant motioned his arm for Johnny and Bunny to step up, his hand reaching for Bunny but Johnny took it quickly, shooting a glare to the attendant. This was Playa's little sister, he wasn't going to let anyone touch her. Bunny blushed, taking it anyway but stumbled into the pink boat, Johnny sliding in expertly beside her. He was huge, his muscles pushing her to the edge as he just about fit into the cramp boat. 

Bunny tensed as she sat beside Johnny on the pink boat, the large love heart at her back as their legs brushed, arms resting on her knees. "You didn't have to come on this, you know." She muttered, daring the peek between thick lashes as Johnny's head turned, shrugging his shoulders. 

  
  


"It's fine, B." He mumbled, the uncomfortable look just growing on his face as she stared at him. Bunny promptly turned, finding her eyes growing wide at the sight of the red lights, the pink surrounding her with the laps of pink water around them. If she had been with a boyfriend, she thought this would be romantic; but Bunny was with Johnny, and it couldn't feel more awkward.

Soft music was playing around them, the chirping of birds as the tunnel opened up to a field. She could see two mannequins, their hands looked together as they looked like a crude attempt at Audrey and Cary Grant. "Aye, look." Johnny muttered, motioning to the eye popping out of Carey's face. "Don’t think you get that in the movie."

  
  


"New way to check out her tits?" She asked, finding the dress slipping from the mannequins shoulder, almost risking a perfect plastic nip slip. 

  
  


Johnny chuckled. "Should have just got himself a pair of shades." Bunny's head turned, brow raising as she eyed his own pair of shades. 

  
  


"What? You wear them always?" That was kinda... she struggled to find the word as she frowned. 

  
  


He nodded. "Prescription." Hmm, she thought, nodding. Their eyes turned to the next scene, of a crude Marilyn standing above the grate with Tom Ewell just beside her. The hands were placed before her, but the dress was up by her waist, scrunch and unblocking but the bit at the back. "Don't see that in the movie either." 

  
  


"You do, it's just the xrated cut." Bunny teased. It earned her a chuckle, Johnny shaking his head.

  
  


"And what's a kid like you doin' knowin' that, huh?" Did he really just ask that? Like he wasn't looking at porn online at 16, unless he was that much of a dinosaur. 

  
  


Bunny shot him a grin. "You telling me you didn't know that stuff when you were sixteen?" Johnny kept quiet, a smile playing at his lips as he glanced away. "That's what I thought." Bunny fiddled through her bag before pulling out a pack of liquorice laces, offering one to Johnny who took the stick before taking her own. 

  
  


"You should know I'm only teasin', I don't care what you look at." She nodded, showing she understood him. "Sorry you got paired with me for this shit show, I didn't realise Eesh was gonna pull your brother with her." 

  
  


Bunny shrugged. "It's alright. It's kinda fun anyway, making fun of the ride and stuff." He nodded, smiling. 

  
  


"Yeah. I guess it is kinda aight." Johnny seemed to relax further into his seat, his arms stretching out more as he pushed forward his long legs, or at least tried to in the small pink cart. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing at the next scene. "Elvis or some shit?" 

  
  


Bunny turned her head, eyeing up the sparkly jumpsuit, a dark wig placed on the mannequin beside it. "Yeah, that's Priscilla." 

  
  


"Priscilla?" He muttered, testing the name on his tongue. "His wife?" 

  
  


"Yeah." Bunny said. "They got married in Vegas in the 60s, real romantic and shit." Bunny bit down on her liquorice. She had idolised Elvis and Priscilla for as long as she could remember, finding utter beauty in the couple, and their marriage. 

  
  


His brow rose. "Romantic?" 

  
  


She nodded. "If I ever got married, I wanna do it in Vegas, you know? The whole shotgun and Elvis as an officiant. They're just perfect." Johnny nodded, but frowned anyway. A young girl like B already thinking about marriage? "What about you? Aisha's your fiancée, right?" 

  
  


Johnny nodded, but scratched the back of his neck. "Haven't really given it much thought." She bit down on her lip, not pushing it further as dark eyes glanced away, back to the scenes. 

  
  


"Plenty of time." She muttered, focusing on the next set of mannequins. The woman had been made to stretch out on a chaise lounge, fans around her with a golden hue to the walls as the man bent down on one knee in front of her. Her wig was a giveaway, the dark liner around her eyes and the gold around her neck screamed Cleopatra, and the red armour of Mark Anthony at her side. 

  
  


"Alright, I've definitely seen that porn before." Johnny exclaimed, slapping his knee. "She was good as fuck." Bunny rolled her eyes but laughed anyway, shaking her head. "What? There ain't much to do at eighteen." 

  
  


She nodded. "I'll take your word for it." 


End file.
